1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fences, and pertains more particularly to a fence construction especially suited for confining livestock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fence constructions for confining livestock are of course not completely new. A number of constructions have heretofore been employed. For the most part, these fence constructions with which I am familiar have been fabricated from tubular stock, either circular or rectangular in cross section. More specifically, upper and lower tubular rails are employed with vertical tubular posts welded at their upper and lower ends to the rails. In addition, panel extenders in the form of an appropriately configured rod member have been permanently welded to the ends of the upper and lower rails. In this way, the fence panels can be attached to floor posts, wall brackets and the like having thereon the proper type of eye members.